celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Larxene
Larxene is a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and a minor supporting character in'' Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days''. She has a vicious temper that strikes as quickly as the lightning that she uses. Her heartless attitude towards others does not win her many friends, but for those she considers worthy of respect or good company, she does have a somewhat more friendly side. The rper that has Larxene is the second to take her, but the first to actually do all that much with her. They also play Aqua. Background Very little is known of Larxene's past, other then the fact that she joined the Organization shortly after becoming a nobody at some time. Shortly after joining Organization 13, however, she met Marluxia, another new member of the group, and plotted to take over the group of nobodies for their own purposes. Unfortunately for them, Xemnas, the groups leader, and Saix, the second in command, somehow learned of their plot, and sent them, along with several other less then loyal members, to Castle Oblivion, supposedly to study memories. Eventually, a young Keyblade wielder called Sora entered the castle, along with his two friends, Donald and Goofy. The trio fought their way through the world, traversing their very memories, even as Naminé was forced to work for the other nobodies and messed their memories up such that Marluxia and Larxene would be able to manipulate Sora to their will. Of course, eventually, Axel completely messed up their plans and freed Naminé, allowing her to tell Sora everything. Seemingly enraged, Larxene attacked Sora, intent on killing him, only to be stopped by Donald and Goofy and defeated by the combined efforts of all three friends. With that, she faded into darkness, only to find herself in the Multiverse. Unbeknownst to her, she had been in the Multiverse before; however, she lost her scant memories of that entirely, having not done all that much before vanishing as quickly as she came. This time, however, she was here to stay. Involvement Shortly after Larxene entered the Multiverse, Naminé showed up, far more powerful then before. Naturally, she nearly killed Larxene instantly upon setting her eyes on her hated enemy. However, something held her back--probably Kairi within her heart--and she instead brought the nobody to the garden, where she was thrown into a prison cell for a short period of time. After a mere day, she succeeded in talking her way out, although she was suppressed magically until they could do a background check, after which they were forced to let her be completely free due to a lack of any real evidence against her. Surprisingly enough, she took this opportunity to join the Garden, although obviously this was not exactly in good faith. Her roommate was a HiME called Shizuru, and, oddly enough, the two got along fairly well, Larxene even joined Shizuru's true faction, the Underworld after a few months, and the two started plotting together more. As spies in the Garden, they had less then friendly goals; however, Larxene was under far more suspicion due to her past in organization 13. She participated in a tournament hosted by the Underworld, under the codename of the Finders, and she passed the first round by simply staying out of the way in a giant free-for-all. During the second round, she succeeded in not only defeating her opponent, Roll Light, but completely destroying the young robot in a display of powerful dark magic. In the final round, she came up against Lightning, another user of thunder, and came up on top, partially due to Lightning's hesitation at a critical moment in the fight. Since then, she has been making enemies left and right in Jin, Wylfred, Ailyth, Roll Light, X, Megaman, and several others. A few more naive people such as Leonora trust her, but only because she has yet to show her true nature, and has even helped them a bit. During one rather odd encounter, she was forced to fight a maniacal robot named Zero in an attempt to arrest him as part of her goody-two-shoes persona. However, he ended up destroying another reploid known as Axl, causing her to simply walk away from the fight due to no witnesses being left. She also managed to get attacked by her supposed ally, the mercenary Deadpool, who knocked her out with relative ease, marking her first defeat since arriving in the Multiverse. He then tied her up and put her in a dunk booth for his own amusement. The combination of this has caused her to developed an extremely strong grudge against him, and it is likely that he will be on the receiving end of her temper quite soon. Although, with other events heating up, the grudge may be forgotten. Relatively recently, the events of the tournament seem to have caught up with her slightly in the form of Nanoha attempting to arrest her in the middle of a multi way fight in the Crater Coliseum; eventually, Larxene won and kidnapped Nanoha, right in front of Leonora. Surprisingly enough, instead of killing the young mage or keeping her prisoner, the nobody instead released her, although she made certain that Nanoha knew that the second slugfest was starting in under an hour, and that both of them had an invitation. Shockingly, this led to Nanoha attacking Larxene in full view of multiversal television right after she was declared off limits for the first round of the invitationals. This eventually culminated in her defeat, as she was unable to defend herself from the combined onslaught of Nanoha, Jin, Aqua, Ventus, Pulseman, Wylfred, Ailyth, and Sigma, though she succesfully defeated Wylfred and Nanoha in the process. After this fiasco, she returned to life, apperently not content to let it end there, and left the Underworld over frustration at the lack of progress towards their goals as well as her unfortunate death. After amusing herself in a fight between herself and a Sith lord known as Darth Phobos, she made her way to Hyrule, seeking an audience with King Ganondorf Dragmire in an attempt to associate herself with the Lords of Midnight. Personality Larxene, to put it mildly, is highly deceptive, cold, cruel, and sadistic. She enjoys inflicting pain upon others and bringing them down, often making spiteful remarks; if she is joking, it is usually highly offensive. Any reactions towards that actually amuse her more then anything, and indeed other's less physical pain and annoyance is better to her than mere physical pain, making her laugh at them more than anything. Although she does not actually have any emotions, she pretends to be a giggly laughing person, constantly smiling and engaging in quite childlike behavior and overdramatic acting as she expresses positive reactions to other people's mental or physical anguish. However, occasionally she shows her thoughtful reflective side, either if she "likes" someone enough or if they were to push the right (or wrong) buttons. It is very possible that she enjoys inflicting pain on others in order to hide some sort of pain that she once went through, to mask and drown it. She has expressed concern that a heart and true emotion might not actually be worth it due to the negative emotions and pain that can come with it. Powers and Capabilities Larxene is a powerful and vicious fighter, thrashing her opponent with powerful direct attacks, thunder spells, and thrown knives as she utilizes substantial natural speed and mastery over short range teleporation to great advantage. Overall, statwise she is a bit of a glass cannon;While she has a substantial amount of DP and EP for dodging and throwing out attacks respectively, her HP is fairly low for her level. That said, she has either outright immunity or substantial resustance to several of the most common and powerful status ailments, making incapacitating her a tricky proposition. RP wise, she is still a vicious and extremely direct fighter, essentially teleporting and using acrobatic maneuvers and sheer speed constantly as she barrages her opponents with vicious melee attacks and lightning. Her ability to summon her knives to her hands means disarming her would be rather difficult, and that waiting for her to run out of ammunition to throw at you would be unwise. Quotes * "I'm not going to break the toy, I'm not dumb." -Larxene in reference to Sora. * "So you really are a hero... a heartless hero!" * "Well well well, I thought you were just a baby going around spouting empty threats, but I didn't expect you to be a complete moron." * "Must you INSIST on playing the hero?" Trivia * Larxene was the only female nobody member of the organization. * Despite her thin frame, Larxene is deceptively strong, capable of lifting an older teenager by the head with one hand and throwing them across a room. * The manga version has her death via mixed attack from Sora, Donald, and Goofy that essentially amounts to a magic based sprinkler and her then shocking herself to death despite lightning immunity. The roleplayer does not view this as canon. See also * The Underworld * Multiverse Garden * Lords of Midnight * Shizuru * Ventus * Roxas * Leonora * Variphyla * Rock Light * Roll Light * Jin Kisaragi * Wylfred * Nanoha Takamachi * Sigma External links * The world that never was. (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters